Maridia Silverspeak
"With each decision, a new path splits in the timeline." Maridia Silverspeak was a former mage of the Kirin Tor forced from her homeland by the atrocities that occurred during the Kirin Tor. Then from Azeroth by the various events that followed. The only child from the now forgotten Silverspeak Family who joined the Sunguard after anchoring herself to the current timeline and being speaking with Idriil Dawnviel to become a initiate. While she might not always be present in her current form due to her dilemma. Many versions or "fragments" of her run across the world of Azeroth with their own goals and dreams. She, herself, wanting to aid her people in hopes that enough focus on the current timeline will help heal the dilemma she has. While aiding her people in the process and in ways she couldn't during the Fall of Quel'thalas. Appearance In her youth and early adult years, Maridia had long, lush auburn hair with a single strain of silver that grew from a widows peak all of which cascaded down her back and chest curling up at the ends. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire until the destruction of the Sunwell when they turned emerald green. Her skin was a soft ivory coloring. She stood confident and energetic, her eyes even after going green were sharp and curious. Her face youthful, vibrant, and as fresh as one would expect a young elf to be. She wore no jewelry or make up whatsoever and remained stunning through her growing years. After the incident, however, Maridia's auburn hair turned thin and bone white like a much older woman on the brink of death. Her emerald eyes becoming sunken, faded gems that seemed clouded over and unfocused. Her face became a specter of itself, her white skin pulling across her skull like one of the Wretched. All curiosity and wit fading from her presence as she became as thin as a starved worg. Her fingers becoming spidery and even through her robes, her spine seemed to protrude. Her robes whether she is in her Sunguard uniform or not seemed to always be tattered at the very edges and turning to sand. Personality The main version of Maridia seems introvert and quiet, mostly due to the trauma of her experience. When does become social, she becomes as her eyes betray, forgetful, fidgety, unsure and haunted. With only enough spark in her old self that keeps her from becoming completely paranoid and alienating. History Born to the heads of the Silverspeak family, so named due to the single streak of silver that ran from their widow's peak through a bang of their hair regardless of their normal hair color. Maridia was a naturally curious elf, reading and studying most of her childhood. Her parents were veterans of the Second War and weren't keen on introducing Maridia into a militant role until she was old enough to decide herself. Always fascinated with magic, she absorbed the various tomes that lay around the family's library like a sponge. She continued this carefree and cheerful demeanor until one day her parents brought her to a single room which held within it the items that would shape her destiny. What laid within was a staff, a bow, a sword, a shield, and a dagger. Each one representing a path that Maridia could take and each one just like how her parents raised her. With the ability to choose and the freedom to dictate how she might follow the path. Naturally, Maridia took up the staff and decided to train to become one of the High Elf Mages of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran. Through years of studying and training with her mother whom was the Family's main sorceress who also chose the path of Mage. She grew into mage of talent learning from her mother, her failed trials in Dalaran, and constant tutalage until finally after passing the trials put before her. She became a member of the Kirin Tor exceling mainly at the arcane art while being fair enough in the Ice and Fire trees of Mage. Happily surrounded by the knowledge and friendships of her companions. She continued to remain curious about the world, so whenever a free moment presented itself she chose to dive into the libraries of Dalaran to read. But, as with all things in life the seasons change and Summer turns to Autumn. During her time in the Kirin Tor rumors began to spread of Prince Arthas purging Stratholme, sailing to Northrend to chase a demon, and returning only to murder his father. The atrocities that were committed range through all of the northern continent as a fresh and lively aroma turned to the smell of death and decay. Soon word reached Dalaran that Sylvanas Windrunner's Rangers had fallen to a horde of the Undead lead by the traitor Prince and that Silvermoon was under siege. Then one day, the unthinkable happened, word came that Silvermoon had fallen and that the Sunwell had been defiled by the rebirth of one of Dalaran's exiled mages turned Necromancer, Kel'thazad. Escaping into the mountains of Alterac. The great undead army grew closer to Dalaran, it was at this time Maridia decided to leave Dalaran and venture to Silvermoon. On the way she ran into a small group of an undead scouting party for the first time she used her powers of the arcane to destroy the abominations that barred her path. But she found her connection to the Sunwell cut off, the use of her magical skill had more drain on her than expected. By the time she made it to the outskirts of Silvermoon she found they were no longer high elves, their eyes turning green and now lead by the King's heir, Prince Kael'thas. They went until the title of the Blood Elves. She joined Kael'thas' leader ship and followed him in his endeavors. Eventually locked up with her other kin by Lord Garithos who held a particularly hatred towards the elves. With the aid of the Naga, Prince Kael'thas managed to break free and free his forces as well escaping to Outland. Maridia found her interests piqued once more at this strange new world. After the conquering of the Black Temple, Maridia left Kael'thas' regiment and began to explore the new world. Eventually stumbling upon Shattrath and its libraries remaining there until the portal between Outland and Azeroth opened once more. Maridia made her way in the opposite direction the adventurers after being away from what was left of her home for many years. She ventured through the portal and began to travel north through the lands held by the Blood Elves new found allies, the Horde. Wandering from the Blasted Lands to the Plaguelands passing through to the no known Ghostlands and up into Eversong Woods. She was surprised to find some Blood Elves had already made camp and begun to retake the realm from the Scourge. Aiding in this she tried to use her magic as humans rather than relying on the Sunwell. Being able to circumvent and make it easier on her body. She decided to seek out Dalaran once more but only found the Forsaken lead by the fallen Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner and a crater where it once was. She stayed in Silvermoon for many months. Never venturing to the Northrend and only re-emerging during the Cataclysm to aid the Horde forces in their recovery efforts. Having a minor run in with the Bronze Dragonflight on the way. Maridia learned for the time ways and the Caverns of Time which fascinated her even more. Before she could make way to Tanaris, however, word sprung up that the Horde's Warchief Garrosh Hellscream had turned against his allies and defiled the Vale of Eternal Blossom by using the Heart of Y'shaarj. Having gone mad the Alliance and Horde forces moved against him, laid Siege to Orgrimmar and brought him to trial for his crimes. Due to the end of the Siege, Orgrimmar became a tedious place to adventure so Maridia was delayed for a few more months. Until she was summoned by the Bronze Dragonflight as one of the many people asked to aid in the newest dilemma. It would appear during his trial Garrosh escaped with a traitor among the Dragonflight into Alternative Draenor to bring about the Iron Horde. By doing this he inadvertently tore open a plethora of time ways that began to fracture Azeroth's reality. To this end, Maridia traveled to the Caverns of Time to aid the Bronze Dragonflight in the closing of the time ways to restore balance to Azeroth. Eventually, a massive portal that was broken open in Dragonblight during the battle with Deathwing immerged finally pushed to ripping itself open even after the Infinite Dragonflight was thought to be defeated. Maridia ventured with others to the icy continent. But during the closing of the large portal something went terribly wrong. It is hard to pin point what exactly caused the event to happen. It could of been the erratic behavior of the arcane magics Maridia was employing, it might of been the Bronze Drakes were growing wary from the constant closing of these path ways, the Infinite Dragonflight might of somehow pushed back or it might of been fate throwing the dice. Whatever the reason, the portal collapsed while Maridia was stepping back into Azeroth trying to get away from the event. Usually, when a portal collapses the person on either side would remain where they were. But to have a portal collapse on top of Maridia caused a phenomenon to occur. She was torn and her very being shattered. Reforming, stretching, splitting, aging, de-aging before re-aging countless times as she was suddenly thrown through the great expanse of time and space. Appearing and disappearing through an infinite multitude of timelines. Never stopping, never pausing constantly going in and out. It is unknown how long she was in the time ways before the Chromie found her in the time ways. Upon fishing her out they found her traumtised. While in Azeroth it had only been a year and the defeat of the Iron Horde along with Gul'dan in Draenor had transpired. To Maridia she had witnessed time end and time begin again. Universes, time lines, and the fabric of the everything unravel and twist, turn, break, reform, and take her with it each time. When Maridia entered the portal she might of been in her mid-30s but when she was fished out she could of been aeons old. Due to this trauma, she had changed completely. Disassociating with the entire world around her and despite being pulled out of the time ways. She would constantly fade in and out of it all. Time trying to balance itself out like any force of nature would replace her with a version of her from another time line. The Bronze Dragonflight discovered that the portal didn't just close on her, Maridia unconsciously used her magic to become the portal and stablise her existence. Allowing Chromie to fish her out before her mind was completely shattered. A small council was held regarding her existence and it was eventually agree that if she had to defend herself, she couldn't use arcane as its already erratic nature may cause something unexpected to happen. She was instructed to only use it in the most direct circumstances. She remained in the care of the dragonflight until the Legion invaded Azeroth for the third time. At which point she became cognitive. Able to recognize where she was for at least a certain amount of time. She slowly began to recover her mind and personality. Leaving the Caverns of Time after a while and going to Silvermoon. There she sought out a way to aid her people as she had witnessed so many time lines where Azeroth was destroyed by the Legion that she was to become an active force against it. To this end she sought out the Sunguard and eventually became an initiate of it. The Fragments of Silverspeak As time tried to replaced Maridia after she was lost in the time ways, the Bronze Dragonflight witness her being replaced with one of many versions of her through out the alternative universes and their timelines. While there are endless possibilities as to which versions of her might appear. The Bronze Dragonflight recorded twelve other versions of her that appeared and disappeared in the time she was lost in the time ways each given their own titles to differentiate them from the main Maridia known as the Main Fragment. -The Guardian: The first fragment that took Maridia's place as soon as she vanished was a High Elf Paladin who came from a time line where Arthas rejected Frostmourne, grew the Silver Hand to include High Elves and Dwarves. Defeated the Lich King and where Alexadros Morgraine became the new Jailor of the Damned instead of Bolvar. Arthas and the Silver Hand was ambushed by Mal'Ganis before she was teleported to the current time line. -The Gladiator: A warrior fragment of Maridia who came from a time line where her parents died at sea on a trip to Stormwind and she was along with them. She washed ashore Kalimdor and became a wild child learning the savagery of the Barrens and was eventually captured during the founding of Durotar becoming a Gladiator and Warrior of the Horde. She was fighting in the Broken Shore before she was transported to the current time line. -The Ranger: The version of Maridia who was the same up until the time she was brought to a room by her parents. Instead of being caught up in magic she put her people's needs before her own and became a ranger. Training under the Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Initially she was to die in the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas before she was teleported to the main timeline. -The Thief: A version of Maridia who grew up an orphan in a time line where Garona Halforcen was able to infilitrate Silvermoon and assassinate the various heads of the households. Finding the same room her parents would of brought her too earlier and taking up the dagger. Becoming a cutthroat and pick pocket until she was old enough to sail the seas. Where she managed to steal the Dreadblades from Eliza Goreblade for herself. She was escaping her burning ship after the Alliance caught up with her before she was phased into the current timeline. -The Dreadmonger: In a time line where the Titans were successful in sealing the Old Gods away but weren't able to kill Y'shaarj. Maridia was influenced by the Whispers of the Old Gods eventually being lead to insanity and lead to the resting place of Xal'atah. She bided her time until the seals of the Old Gods were broken and a new Black Empire spread across Azeroth. Maridia became the High Priestess of the Black Empire using the power of Y'shaarj's fear against the enemies of the Old Gods. Gaining the title of the Dreadmonger. She was about to be betrayed by Y'shaarj before she was teleported into the current time line. -The Scourgelord: Within one of the many time lines there was a time where Maridia took up the sword and joined the Horde in the War with the Lich King. Just when it seemed victory was near, Tirion was betrayed by one of the Adventurers who was under the influence of Arthas. Killing Tirion and watching Arthas raise his champions to undeath. The Scourge resurged against the Alliance and Horde's efforts and ended almost all life on Azeroth. Maridia was reanimated as the Death Knight who would take the place of the now, fallen Scourgelord Tyrannus and was charging into battle with the last bastion of the Alliance and Horde forces before she was taken to the current time line. Where Arthas was no more and held no sway over her. -The Stone Warden: In a time line where Maridia's prognetors didn't live close to the Well of Eternity, she was eventually born a Troll called Maridi'sin Silverspear. Who joined the Darkspear Tribe in joining the Horde and became a Shaman, herself. She was communing with the elements in the Barrens before she was taken to the current time line. -The Lustful: A version of Maridia who was actually born a male and went by the name Norfair Silverspeak. In this time line Norfair was given leadership over the Silverspeak Household and went on to become an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. However, after the fall of Silvermoon and the death of his younger sister. He survived to see the Scourge kill Antonidas and Archimonde destroy Dalaran. Witnessing his destructive power and understanding the Burning Legion was the true masterminds behind the Scourge's onslaught and subsequent death of his sister. He spent the rest of his days learning about fel magics and ways to bind Legion agents to his will. Focusing entirely on avenging his family's deaths. Lusting for power beyond any young sin'dorei. He followed Kael'thas into Outland and much records of him vanish during this time. Eventually, however, he reappeared after the reopening of the Dark Portal. He was eventually hunted down by Maiev Shadowsong and locked away in the Vault of the Wardens. Where he remained until phasing into the main timeline. -The Wanderer: This version Maridia took up the staff but refused to be weighed down by any obligation to her household. Deciding to live a free life til the end, she became a wanderer of sorts eventually sailing into the Mists of Pandaria that had opened and training to become a Monk. She was having a drink in a tavern before she was brought to the current time line. -The Shapeshifter: Similar to the Stone Warden but, this fragment's progenitor did move close to the Well of Eternity eventually transforming into one of the Kal'dorei. Her ancestors gave up their arcane ties and remained in the Night Elf Society. When she was born a Night Elf known as Maridias Silvershade she showed a great capacity for nature and trained to become a Druid. She was hibernating in the Emerald Dream before she was suck out in body and soul to the current timeline. -The Hunter: A version of Maridia that came from a time where she didn't leave Kael'thas' regiment. And was sent as one of the many blood elf offerings to Illidan to become a Demon Hunter. After seeing what Archimonde has did to Dalaran she wishes no demon to live. Making her a chaotic and haphazard force to be reckoned with. In this time line it is Mannoroth who is sent by Kil'jaeden to rule over the Outland. And Mannoroth who is defeated and imprisoned by Illidan, Lady Vashj, and Kael'thas. Once imprisoned, Maridia broke into the Hellfire Citadel and freed Mannoroth only to kill him and absorb his essence. Due to this putting a cork in Illidan's plan to make a new fel horde to fight the Burning Legion she was branded a traitor similar to Altruis. And was hunted by her kin before being transported into the current timeline. -The Paradox: A rare version of Maridia that also seems to fade in and out of the timeline is a version of her who never discovered the Bronze Dragonflight. Never went to aid them in the closing of the portals and never suffered the tragedy. This one appears as a young version of Maridia when she was still in the Kirin Tor giving a sad glimpse of what she was like before traumitized by the event.Category:Characters Category:Suncasters